prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Gresham (ROH)
| birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Curtis Hughes Jay Fury WWA4 Wrestling School | debut = March 5, 2005 | retired = }} Jonathan Gresham (March 20, 1988) is a American professional wrestler currently signed with Ring of Honor. Professional wrestling career Early career (2006-2018) Gresham states he was first inspired to become professional wrestler between the ages of six and nine. His favorites included Sean Waltman (also known as X-Pac) and Bam Bam Bigelow. He drew inspiration also from Dean Malenko, Ikuto Hidaka, Tiger Mask and Chris Benoit. As a native resident of Atlanta, Georgia, Gresham first trained at age 16 at WWA4 operated by Curtis Hughes. Gresham debuted as early as March 2005. He has stated his first match was against fellow trainee Heath Miller (who later went on to be known as Heath Slater in WWE) Gresham went on to wrestle on the independent circuit, including visits to WWE Hall of Famer Booker T's Pro Wrestling Alliance (before its rebranding as Reality Of Wrestling) during 2008 and 2010. In Booker T's PWA, he became a one-time Heavyweight Champion and one-time Iron Man Champion. Gresham also spent eight years appearing in Combat Zone Wrestling from 2010 to 2018. While in CZW, Gresham became a one-time World Heavyweight Champion. His career also led into wrestling internationally in promotions including Fight Club: PRO, Pro Wrestling ZERO1, Westside Xtreme Wrestling, 4 Front Wrestling and Preston City Wrestling. Gresham's accomplishments include winning his first tournament title as early as 2011, when he won the French promotion N'Catch's Super N'Cup Tournament. While in Pro Wrestling ZERO1, Gresham won the 2012 Tenka-Ichi Junior Tournament. While in Westside Xtreme Wrestling, Gresham won the 2015 #1 Contendership Tournament for the DTU Alto Impacto Championship. During his tenure in Combat Zone Wrestling, Gresham won the 2016 Best Of The Best 15 Tournament. Gresham also won the 2017 Powerbomb.tv Tournament, to become the first-ever Powerbomb.tv Independent Champion. Gresham is also a one-time Westside Xtreme Wrestling World Tag Team Champion, a one-time ZERO1 USA World Junior Heavyweight Champion, one-time ZERO1 World Junior Heavyweight Champion, one-time ZERO1 International Junior Heavyweight Champion, one-time The Crash Cruiserweight Champion, and a two-time International Wrestling Cartel Super Indy Champion. Ring Of Honor Wrestling (2011-present) Gresham made his debut on January 21, during the 2011 Top Prospect Tournament, where he was eliminated during the first round by Kyle O'Reilly. Three years later, Gresham returned during the July 26, 2014 episode of ROH, in a dark match lost to Will Ferrara. He returned the following year, wrestling during the second and third nights of the 2015 ROH Winter Warriors Tour. He made his televised returned during the July 25 episode of ROH, teaming with Corey Hollis in a tag match lost against members of The Kingdom Matt Taven and Michael Bennett. After making his televised return during the January 23, 2016 episode of ROH, Gresham went on to wrestle mostly in singles matches both televised and in tour shows against competitors including Adam Page, Cedric Alexander, Roderick Strong, Delirious, Kamaitachi, Lio Rush, Kyle O'Reilly, Marty Scurll. In 2017, Gresham returned during the February 24 episode of ROH. During the program, Gresham competed in a Six-Man Mayhem #1 Contendership Match for the ROH World Television Championship. During the May 13 episode of ROH, Gresham joined the newest stable called Search And Destroy. With tag partner Chris Sabin and stablemate Alex Shelley in their corner, Gresham's team defeated Cheeseburger & Will Ferrara. On June 4 at Gateway To Gold, Gresham competed in a Gateway To Gold Gauntlet #1 Contendership match for the ROH World Championship. On June 23 at Best In The World, team Search And Destroy competed in an eight-man Losing Unit Must Disband match, defeating team Rebellion (Caprice Coleman, Kenny King, Rhett Titus & Shane Taylor). Later during the November 25 episode of ROH, Gresham competed in a #1 Contendership match for the World Television Title, but lost to Silas Young. On November 18, Gresham competed in the 2017 Survival Of The Fittest tournament, where he eliminated Vinny Marseglia during the first round. The following night, Gresham competed in the finals in a six-way match against Punishment Martinez, Flip Gordon, Matt Taven, Shane Taylor and Silas Young. During December, Gresham finished the year with a single match defeated Josh Woods in a dark match before Final Battle. Gresham made his televised return during the January 20, 2018 episode of ROH, defeating Josh Woods in a rematch from their Final Battle encounter. By mid-year, Gresham was involved in a tag team gauntlet match for the #1 Contendership to the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship during the July 14 episode of ROH. During the September 8 episode of ROH, Gresham competed in a 30-Minute Iron Man against reigning champion Jay Lethal for the ROH World title. Later on November 4, Gresham competed at the 2018 Survival Of The Fittest event, winning a match qualifier after defeating Tracy Williams. Later in the event, he competed in the Six-Man Mayhem match against Marty Scurll, Christopher Daniels, Guerrero Maya Jr., Hangman Page and PJ Black. He finished the year with a match during Final Battle against Zack Sabre Jr.. Gresham returned to television in 2019 during the February 22 episode of ROH, teaming with Dalton Castle, Flip Gordon, Jay Lethal and Jeff Cobb in a ten-man tag match lost against team Lifeblood. On April 13, Gresham's first title match of the year arrived during Steel City Excellence for the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship, teaming with Jay Lethal and Jeff Cobb against the reigning six-man team Brody King, Marty Scurll & PCO. The following month on May 8 during the first show of the 2019 ROH/NJPW War Of The Worlds event, Gresham and Jay Lethal challenged for the ROH World Tag Team Championship held by The Guerrillas Of Destiny, but did not succeed in winning the titles. Personal life During August 2017, on social media, Gresham shared postings of his unofficial marriage to fellow professional wrestler Jordynne Grace. While on a wrestling tour in Canada, the ceremony was held in the hotel room of minister and former pro wrestler Nikita Koloff. The marriage however was unofficial due to Koloff not holding a valid license to perform legal ceremonies. It was reported as early as December 2018, Grace and Gresham are still engaged and plan to hold a legal marriage ceremony in the near future. Wrestling facts *'Finishers' **Figure-four leglock **Frog splash – as Suicide **Octopus Hold **Shooting Star Press *'Signature Moves' **630° senton **Arm drag transitioned into a crucifix pin **Double axe handle **''Phoenix Splash (Corkscrew 450° splash) **Spike piledriver *'Nicknames''' **Rocksteady **'The Octopus' **The Only *'Managers' **Stokely Hathaway *'Entrance Themes' **'"Make 'em Say"' by King Keleze (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **Best of the Best XV (2016) **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Desastre Total Ultraviolento' **DTU Alto Impacto Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Super Indy Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Mid-America X Division Championship (1 time) *'Powerbomb.tv' **Powerbomb.tv Independent Championship (1 time) *'Pure Xtremely Brutal Wrestling Entertainment' **PXBWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tim Donst *'Pro Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Iron Man Championship (1 time) **PWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'338' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Jay Lethal *'The Crash' **The Crash Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Jay Skillet *'WWA4 Wrestling School' **WWA4 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ric King *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **Zero1 International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Zero1 USA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **ZERO1 USA Midwest X-Division Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter page Category:Male wrestlers Category:Living people Category:American wrestlers Category:1988 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA Supreme alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Lancaster Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:N'Catch alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Tigers Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Federation Francaise de Catch Professionnel alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions